


A Letter to Eugene Thompson

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: He was a mistake, He's an asshole, what more reason do I need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Flash Thompson only needs a few words.
Kudos: 1





	A Letter to Eugene Thompson

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I get he's not real. Let me have my catharsis.

Dear Eugene Thompson,

Your parents wish they'd left you at the hospital, you're insufferable and a prick.

On the behalf of everyone in the MCU and SHIELD groups, go screw yourself with a rusty razor.

Insincerely,

T


End file.
